She Will Be Loved
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ONE-SHOT SONG FIC REQUEST FOR: IceColdSoDa94 Wade sits thinking about Hawkings one night and can’t help but smile WADE/OC


**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**PG (Hinting of Mature things)**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own **Saving Private Ryan** okay! And the song "**She Will Be Love**" Belongs to the singer **Maroon 5**.

**SUMMARY:** Wade sits thinking about Hawkings one night and can't help but smile.

**ONE SHOT SONG FIC**

**Author's Note: **This story was a request and Roxanne Hawkings belongs to IceColdSoDa94 and Truman Daily is just a random guy I put in…umm he was just made to be killed off…(tragic no?)

* * *

**ONE SHOT/SONGFIC **

* * *

Another cold wet night. It was surprisingly nights like these Wade got the most sleep. Most would think him crazy but he did. And the reason why? It's because that's when he first saw _her_.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

At the time he figured she was with someone else. She was found laughing with a group of British soldiers. But that never stopped him from looking at her. She was beautiful. Even more so when she let her guard down to let her inner child, sneak out. She ran and jumped into a puddle laughing as she got one of her friends wet; the poor man was trying to stay dry in a building. Her laughter was something else rather contagious; he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

He remembered having to drive to the aid station to help and gather more supplies and the second he heard she was staying there he looked her up. Well more like asked where she was staying. He finally got some courage and knocked on her door. But a middle age woman answered. Telling him she had already shipped out. Missing his chance to tell her…what exactly? She was beautiful? He admired her? He couldn't think of what he'd actually say.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

And he'd never forget when Truman Daily died. He was a young soldier only 17 years old and a soldier. She had run off to be by herself. But he found her and sat beside her. She gave him a broken smile trying to hide her pain at the loss of a friend. But he didn't care. He would've stayed in the rain for days as long as he could be with her.

"Want me to leave?" he whispered. She turned to look at him biting her lip.

"If you want…" her British accent thickening with each syllable; making a shiver go down his spine. He loved her voice. Soft and silky with a touch of…well he didn't know he just knew it was heavenly. For lack of better words that is.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

And those days at the aid station when things got to be too hard…she'd be there to cheer him up. She'd tell him crazy stories about the front lines and when she was a basics. She never realized just the sight of her was good enough, just the sight of her made him cheer up.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

Wade knew never to get on her bad side as well. Things with her weren't always cheery. Like one time he witnessed her nearly explode on Reiben, though Reiben deserved it. He called her an annoying Limey Bitch. He called her a limey, which never goes over well with the British. And bitch never goes over well with anyone. He remembered her screaming that he was a Yank bastard and actually hit him with a jeep. Captain Miller made her swear never to touch a motor vehicle again. Reiben had a broken leg as a result.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Right now she wasn't anywhere to be seen but he knew her well. She was in her latest hiding spot. Jackson told her about a ledge in the chapel they were in. Caparzo told him she wanted to be alone. He smiled knowing exactly why.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Wade shifted to his left so he could see her on the ledge. He began to think about her more and more wondering what she was thinking about as she sat in a corner hugging something close to her self and whispering. Times like these made her simply adorable to him.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

Oh how he wished she was down here. How he wished he could hold her close and tell her that he loved her. But he knew she like everyone else needed sometime to her self.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

She looked around hesitantly before slipping something in her jacket and crawling towards the ladder propped up against her own private ledge and jumping from the last rail of the ladder. She looked at him and grinned. Walking towards him and sitting next to him.

"Have a nice conversation with Boog?" he asked knowing she'd blush.

"Boog? Boog who?" she said hastily crossing her arms hiding the stuffed bear she had hidden in her jacket. But he knew; he had heard her one night telling the little teddy bear about her day. He found it adorable and irresistible.

"Tell him I say hello? Don't worry I won't tell a soul! To be honest I still have a picture of my mom…I carry it around with me everywhere…" he said with a blush. She smirked and poked his side making him squirm.

"Mummy's little baby boy hmm?" she said with a laugh he just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Proud of it to!" she grinned as she curled up next to him. He gave her a small kiss on the lips.

_In the background  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

That following morning he stretched under the itchy wool army blanket letting out a yawn. He noticed Hawkings was still sleeping, the blanket covering her body where his arms weren't. He had made love to her last night. And he knew she'd make up some story about how she had to make sure the others would wake up. She never wanted to be seen as a weak person…as a delicate woman. So she'd always get dressed in a hurry after they made love. Everyone…well almost everyone; (Upham was still oblivious) knew they would make love but they never commented on it. Not after she punched Reiben for giving her lip about it. As punishment Wade didn't patch up the cut on his cheek from where she hit him. Reiben didn't say a word to either of them for nearly two days.

_Yeah  
softly  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

He knew she would be waking up soon. As if she read his mind she woke up and quickly dressed before looking at him with a warm smile, letting her guard down. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek letting him get dressed as well.

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

It was moments like these that made him realize this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And he swore to himself that after this war he'd ask her to marry him. He just hoped she'd say yes…but as she looked at him once more before leaving the room he realized chances she would say yes were in his favor.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it I sure enjoyed writing it. Now for those of you reading besides (**IceColdSoDa94**) if you want a request follow the directions in my profile please, thank you! And another thing! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
